


Sweet

by romanee



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Lost in his husband's eyes, Raven didn’t notice Bobby moving forward until he felt a sudden tug on his hand.
Relationships: Lt. Vladimir Raven/Bobby Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> UM. So!! I wasn't gonna post this a t a l l cause I consider it practice writing, but I feel like some good feels good type stuff is needed no matter how small after all _that!!!_ (: (: (: (: (: 
> 
> prompt: "Just follow me, I know the area." 
> 
> So, have this mess of a thing (':  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2Vikb1nCeSH8DCGV7RA7p4?si=GZf6yjkTQSabWXyOs9EHfQ
> 
> This goes for all my NoPixel related fics: It should go without saying, but also please don't like, send it to streamers l m f a o, if people find stuff on their own idc, that's one thing, but when people are actually sending it to them? I'm-ya, no. Please don't do that. /\

It was probably cliché and sappy, but when Bobby's laugh swirled around them with the wind, Raven felt his cheeks warming while his stomach did somersaults. And like the lovesick fool he was, his breath hitched when he and Bobby locked eyes, and the corner of Bobby's eyes crinkled as his smile grew. 

Lost in his husband's eyes, Raven didn’t notice Bobby moving forward until he felt a sudden tug on his hand. 

“Wha – ”

Their lips met in a softer kiss this time around, and Raven felt himself melting into Bobby. When Bobby pulled away, he leaned forward, chasing after his lips but instead was met with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Come on, it feels like we’ve been standing ‘round for hours. I still want to show you were Matilda and I used to play.” 

Raven hummed, kissing the corner of Bobby’s lips again. “You sure? We could always just go back to your parent’s place...”

“Of course, I’m sure. Now” he interlaced their fingers together, kissing the back of Raven’s hand, “follow me. No one knows the area better than me.” 

“Whatever you say, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments & Kudos are appreciated!♡


End file.
